The Great Horizon
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: At first she was something that was not wanted, but in the end they saw she was the one good thing that came out of it. DISCLAIMER: Contains graphic content such as: sex, nudity, violence and rape.


She didn't think it could happen to her. She thought that she would enjoy a wonderful night out, but it quickly turned horrid.

There she laid, curled up in the middle of the large bed of the Master bedroom of her friend's abode, her clothes completely torn from her body saved for her bra and the underwear she had abruptly put back on after the deed was done. She held her knees close to her chest, salty tears running down her pale cheeks, her short peach colored hair disheveled and slight bruises covering parts of her body including between her legs.

Pearl had been raped.

One minute, she was outside along with the others enjoying the quaint evening at a get together hosted by a close friends of hers, with Garnet, her wife by her side. And then the next, she was cornered by a sleaze in an unfitted dark forest green suit with a striking royal blue tie, unruly dirty blonde hair and an obvious tattoo of an upside down cross upon one knuckle of his right hand.

Before, Pearl had stepped away from the bustling crowd of others to take a call in the hallway towards the front of the home. She was too immersed in her call to notice her surroundings, and it wasn't until she pressed the End Call button upon her phone and looked up that she saw him.

"Hey there beautiful, are you an angel?" Pearl knew of this overly used cliché pickup line, and thought of it as cheesy, mixed in with the unpleasant hot jalapeno smell that emitted from his mouth; possibly from the spicy horderves.

"Because you fell from heaven, just for me." His body was close, a mere inches away from Pearl's own lithe frame. He had somehow caught her in a corner of the hallway, and there was no visual from the living room to know what would occur in that hallway.

"Oh well, you're too kind, but I best be on my way." Pearl tried to leave, but the guy grabbed her wrist before she could go any further. "Excuse me, there's someone waiting for me!" She tried to pull away, but the grip on her wrist was too strong for her to break free.

"Well they can wait a lil' longer. I'd like to get to know you a bit better." He began to graze the lower part of her left thigh, slowly making his way up before slightly under her short length royal blue evening dress. Pearl could feel his large caloused hand against her skin, and anger soon began to build.

*SMACK*

Was the sound of Pearl's hand making contact with the man's face; her own was red with fury and her shoulder rose and fell as she took in and out long ragged breaths.

"You sure are one vulgar man," she managed to sputter out, "How dare you lay a hand upon me in such an inappropriate way!"

The man's own disposition changed instantly, and soon made a lunge for Pearl. She tried her best to dodge, but he soon had her in his burly grasp with her desperately trying to break his hold on her.

"Seems you're a feisty one, I like that," he growled within her ear, and gave a sloppy peck of a kiss upon her cheek. Pearl cringed at the sudden contact of the man's filthy mouth, and wanted to instantly wipe his filth from her face.

"Let go of me this instant!" She could only kick and scream, desperately trying to get the attention of a person from the party in the living room, but her voice would not carry, and he having to muffle her screams with one of his hands did not make it any better.

Pearl was on the verge of tears at this moment, and prayed to the Gods above that someone, someone would come along the hallway and come to her rescue, most specifically Garnet.

"Why don't me and you take this little meet and greet somewhere personal." He soon began to move to a nearby room with Pearl in tow, who was still kicking and screaming. The man kicked the door open into what appeared to be the Master bedroom of the house. It was off limits during the party, which meant it would be him and his new plaything to enjoy.

He roughly threw Pearl upon the bed, then turned on his heel to lock the door behind him quickly before Pearl had a chance to escape. Afterwards, he made his way to the bed, making haste to take off his dress pants and shoes, leaving him in just his underwear and button down top.

Pearl laid there still on the bed, frozen in shock.

The burly man proceeded to undress Pearl, all while she struggled against his strong grip on her wrists. He tore of her dress, exposing her in just her black bra and matching underwear.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Pearl screamed at the top of her lungs, but was instantly cut off when the man used his royal blue tie to tie around her head, covering her mouth. He stripped his belt off of his waist and used it to tie Pearl's wrists against the headboard of the bed. He held her kicking legs back with his own.

X Meanwhile X

In the living room where the majority of the guests were, Garnet was walking around looking for her wife.

"Pearl, Pearl where are you," she shouted across the bumbling conversation exchanged between others. She went around asking friends and others of where Pearl might have gone.

"Rose, I can't seem to find Pearl. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"I'm afraid not dear," the fairly tall woman stated. "I remember she had to go see about a call earlier from work."

"Of course, she must have stepped out for a bit. It must be a very important call if it's taking too long."

"Don't worry dear, Pearl will be back shortly. Say why don't I go fetch Greg, he's been dying to hear that funny story you were so eager to tell earlier."

X Back in the bedroom X

"Those have to go too, darling," he gestured to the bra and panty set, exposing Pearl completely.

"There we go, sure is gorgeous for such a lil thing." He began to massage her right breast with his caloused hand.

Pearl was in complete fear, her body completely drenched in sweat and sticking to the bed sheets. She still continued to scream despite the tie covering her mouth, and also decided to bang her fists against the headboard, hoping that it would produce a noise loud enough to hear outside of the room.

The sleaze soon exposed his member, protruding from the hole in his boxer shorts. Pearl went wide eyed and increased her screaming and kicking once more.

"I'm surely going to have fun with you," and that was when he tainted Pearl's womanhood. The rest seemed to be a blur the whole time he pumped in and out of her, her small body moving up and down across the sheets from the rapid thrusts. Pearl couldn't do anything right now, her body was drained after using up all of her strength to break free earlier. Her tear stained eyes glanced to the side, looking at nothing in particular, and mind just wanting this whole ordeal to be a bad dream.

X Meanwhile X

It had been a good hour and a half since Pearl had left to take the phone call, and she had yet to return. Garnet began to worry, and even Rose and Greg were as well.

"She has to be somewhere, she couldn't have gone far," Greg stated as he glanced from left to right in hopes of catching sight of her. He managed to catch a small glimpse of peach colored hair in the distance and made a beeline for the person, with Garnet and Rose behind him.

"Pearl, we've been looking for you," the female in question turned around looking towards Greg and the others, it wasn't Pearl.

"Pearl? My name is Karen."

"Oh sorry Karen, we thought you were someone else. You see, we're looking for Pearl, have you seen her?"

"Well earlier, I did see her go into the front hallway of the house. Maybe she's still there."

Garnet was the first to take off in the direction of the hallway, Rose and Greg followed slowly behind her. When she reached the entrance of the hallway, Pearl was nowhere to be seen. Rose appeared behind Garnet and noticed something off, "What is the bedroom door doing open? I thought we made it clear that no one was allowed to go into our room." Greg appeared soon after, "Greg? Where you in the room earlier?"

"No hun, I haven't been in there since the party started. And even if I needed to use the restroom, the guest bathroom is right there near the kitchen."

"Then why is the door open?" Rose questioned again. Greg could only shrug. However, Garnet asked no questions and instantly approached the door, flinging it open.

The room was dark since the lights were off, but Garnet could make out a lump that sat upon the middle of the bed to the right of the door. She felt for the light switch upon the wall nearby and flicked it, engulfing the room in light from the ceiling fan up above.

"Oh my god!" Garnet cried. There in the middle of bed, was Pearl curled into a tight little ball in just her bra and undies. Her dress completely torn and tossed to the side of the bed.

"Garnet…you finally came," muttered Pearl. Garnet could feel the terror shaking throughout Pearl's body, and see the old tears that stained her pale cheeks. Garnet was on the verge of tears herself.

"Oh Garnet….why did this happen?" Pearl questioned; she had a death grip up on the front of Garnet's navy blue blazer of her suit.

"What, what happened Pearl?" Garnet stated.

Pearl squeezed her eyes shut, with a new onset of tears falling; her grip on Garnet tightening.

"I I was raped."

"My God," muttered Greg who stood by the door with Rose by his side. Rose could only stare in shock at what she had just heard, her right hand covering her mouth.

"Pearl, who did this to you?"

X END Part 1 X


End file.
